1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gyrocompass and is directed more particularly to an improvement of a gyrocompass such as disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 885,731 (title of the invention is gyro apparatus).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art gyrocompass, when a vertical axis torque or damping torque is produced for the gyro of the gyrocompass, a viscosity torque is also applied to the gyro as an external disturbance torque. Since this viscosity torque is of a differential type, the external disturbance caused by the acceleration of a relatively high frequency such as when a ship makes a turning motion affects badly on the damping system of the gyrocompass to cause a particularly large angular deviation between the gyro case and the container, producing a horizontal error. Although this horizontal error is attenuated by the damping action inherent to the gyrocompass itself, in such process, it continues to produce the azimuth error over a long time period.